Facing a Motherly Mayhem/Bringing down the Bubba Greebs/Defeating Kaossandra
Here is how the battle against Kaossandra begins in Return of the SWAP Force. Then, they opened the gates as they approached Kaossandra. Kaossandra: Hello there, Dearies, I've been expecting you all. So don't worry about your friend, my pet will keep her entertained while we have have a little chat. With that said, her monster was distracting Tessa while she tires to escape from it. Kaossandra: Now, I'm not usually want to fight Kaos' battles for him, I'm not a big meddler after all. But really, failing to take over Skylands after so many tries? I just had to see what the problem was, and now I see it's been all of you all along. Oh, you guys didn't really think Kaos was the strongers Portal Master on the side of darkness, did you? (laughs evilly) You fools may have defeated my son, but I am a tru Dark Portal Master and man power knows no equal! First, I shall take care of all of you, then I will claim all of Skylands for myself! Sorry, Kaos dear. You had your chance, now prepare yourselves for a battle you'll never forget! (laughs evilly) Spyro: You and Kaos aren't getting away with that, Kaossandra! Percy: We'll stop you from hurting Tessa or anyone in Skylands! Thomas the Tank Engine: Release her or we'll be forced to make you! Kaossandra: Now, we shall see how much any of you have learned from Eon! (to her minions) Raise the cages and unleash the beasts! Minion #1: Yes, Ma'am. And so, the Skylanders and heroes begin their battle with Kaossandra. Eruptor: Heads up, You guys! We've got evilized animals to deal with! Stealth Elf: I got this. Spyro: Go for it, Stealth Elf! So, Stealth Elf wipe out a lot of evilizing crystals and freed the animals form the spell. Stealth Elf: Done and done. Kaossandra: That's impossible! Eruptor: Not as impossible as you think, Kaossandra! Kaossandra: You think you've won!? This is only the beginning! (disappeared) Smolder: She's gone? Gallus: Where'd she go? Kaossandra: If you fools want you, you'll have to come find me! Yona: Yak not like Kaossandra! Sandbar: How'll we ever find her now? Ocellus: Spyro, any ideas? Spyro: Hmmm, let me think. (has an idea) Topper, see if you and the other Portal Master work your magic! Pop Fizz: Right! With that, the Portal Masters cast their spells making Kaossandra out of nowhere. Kaossandra: (found in the summoning realm) How did you all find me in here!? It's not possible! At last, the two green crystals appeared out of nowhere. Spyro: Guys, I think I've got an idea. Kaossandra: Enough of this! Feel the power of the darkness! Toby: Look out! Duck: Wait! The Crystals! Spyro: It reflects the attacks back at her! Yona: Yak on it! With the crystals reflecting the attack, it his Kaossandra without any warnings. Kaossandra: (gets hit) No! Very clever, but I'm done toying with you all here! (as she took off to the next room) Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we have to stop her and rescue Tessa. Spike: I'm right behind you, Twilight. Gallus: Let's hope Tessa's okay. Sandbar: Me too. Ocellus: ???, ???. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225